The Remaining Hope
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: Note: has a lot of words because of allegiances. My apologies. All is peaceful in ThunderClan, until a new form of darkness rises... blood will be spilled, loyalties will be tested, and nothing is exactly what it seems... Will Bramblestar be about to save his clan? Or will it and the other clans fall into the darkness...
1. Nine lives

**Hi! This is jeenathespectrobesprincess, AKA the girl who needs to find a shorter username! Yeah, you guys thought I would stay in the Teen Titans and Spectrobes section, didn't you? Well I didn't mwahahahahaha…. **

**I changed up the author's note and allegiances a little to give less spoilers.**

**I'm trying to make the allegiances more detailed than usual, mostly because it helps me as a reference. If a cat's eye color is not specified, then I'm looking at their wiki page to get an idea on what it could be. For example, in the picture on the wiki, Berrynose's eyes look amber, so that's what color I'm going to say they are. The allegiance also contains minor spoilers for the prologue and the first chapter.**

**If I forget anyone or if anyone's ooc, please let me know so I can fix it. I'm only on Midnight, **

**UPDATE: I'M NOW ON THE SIGHT**

**but I spend too much time on fanfiction and the Warriors wiki, so I have spoilers for the entire series. That and I accidently read The Fourth Apprentice before any other books. So, if there's anything wrong you notice, or if you have any suggestions, please let me know, as you probley know the characters better than I do.**

**Also… please don't yell at me for making there be a "Salamanderkit". Her brother is named Frogkit, so I figured it would be cute. Also, I've seen things like Vampirekit. I'm not sure how liked those stories were but... I think Salamanderkit is cute... and I promise to give her a short suffix.**

**If you don't like the pairings, then I'm not going to force you to read it. This fic has several varied pairings, and I made up a few (such as Toadstep and Briarlight)**

**Please note that I have not been writing very long, and I suck at descriptions, so please bear with me. This will probley get rewritten later when I'm a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**…..**

**_Allegiances _**

**_ThunderClan:_**

**Leader: ** Bramblestar- Big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Squirrelflight

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight- Small, dark ginger she-cat with one white foot and green eyes. Mate: Bramblestar

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Small mottled grey tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur- Long-legged, golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Mate: Sorreltail**

Thornclaw- Large, golden brown tabby tom with green eyes **Mate: Blossomfall **

Sorreltail- Calico she-cat with amber eyes **Mate: Brackenfur **

Crowfeather- Small, smoky grey almost black tom with blue eyes; Former WindClan cat **Mate: Leafpool**

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest/paws and amber eyes; Former medicine cat **Mate: Crowfeather**

Spiderleg- Long limbed black tom with a red underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Mate: Whitewing**

Whitewing- Snowy white she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Birchfall **

Berrynose- Cream colored tom with bright amber eyes and only half of his tail **Mate: Poppyfrost**

Hazeltail- Small grey and white she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Mousewhisker- Big grey and white tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Seedpaw**

Poppyfrost- Slender tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes **Mate: Berrynose**

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes **Mate: Cinderheart**

Foxleap- Fluffy, reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes **Mate: Rosepetal** **Apprentice: Cherrypaw **

Icecloud- Fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Toadstep- Heavy black and white tom with amber eyes **Mate: Briarlight**

Rosepetal- Lithe dark cream she-cat with light blue eyes **Mate: Foxleap** **Apprentice: Molepaw **

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine and amber eyes **Mate: Toadstep**

Bumblestripe- Very pale black striped gray tom with blue eyes **Mate: Ivypool**

Blossomfall- Tortishell and white she cat with brilliant green eyes **Mate: Thornclaw **

Dovewing- Pale, smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Ivypool- Small silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes **Mate: Bumblestripe**

**Queens:**

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches, a scarred face, and one blue eye **Mate: Cloudtail**

Cinderheart- Fluffy smoke grey tabby she-cat with round dark blue eyes **Mate: Lionblaze**

Daisy- Long furred creamy brown she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Kits:**

**_Brightheart and Cloudtail_**

Snowkit- Small white tom with amber eyes

Dewkit- Big grey tom with amber eyes

Amberkit- Small pale grey she-kit with a white right ear and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Molepaw- Large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes **Mentor: Rosepetal**

Cherrypaw- Fluffy ginger she-kit with amber eyes **Mentor: Thornclaw **

Lilypaw- Dark tabby she-kit with white patches and dark green eyes **Mentor: Hazeltail**

Seedpaw- Very pale ginger she-kit with blue eyes **Mentor: Mousewhisker**

**Elders:**

Graystripe- long-haired, dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe on his back and large yellow eyes **Mate: Millie**

Millie- Small, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes** Mate: Graystripe**

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- Small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail- Fluffy, snowy white tom with round blue eyes **Mate: Brightheart **

Purdy- Mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

…..

**_ShadowClan:_**

**Leader:** Blackstar- Large white tom with black feet; on his last life

**Deputy:**Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Speckledpaw- grey tom with tiny white spots

**Warriors:**

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Marshtail- black and white tom **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw **

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar across his back **Apprentice: Dewpaw**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Mistpaw**

Tawnypelt- tortishell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Olivenose- Tortishell she-cat

Scorchfur- dark grey tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice: Wolfpaw **

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat **Apprentice: Treepaw**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ferretclaw- cream-and-grey tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Queens:**

Shrewfoot- grey she-cat with white feet

Ivytail- black, white, and tortishell she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

**Kits:**

**_Ivytail_**

Frogkit- black tom with green eyes

Salamanderkit- ginger she-kit with green eyes

**_Shrewfoot_**

Birchkit- calico she-kit with blue eyes

Firkit- brown tom with blue eyes

**_Pinenose_**

Ashkit- black she-kit with green eyes

Sootkit- black she-kit with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Treepaw- brown she-kit with amber eyes **Mentor: Dawnpelt**

Wolfpaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes **Mentor: Tigerheart **

Sparrowpaw- large tabby tom **Mentor: Marshtail**

Dewpaw- grey she-kit **Mentor: Ratscar**

Mistpaw- spiky furred blue-gray she-kit **Mentor: Snowbird**

**Elders:**

Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Oakfur- small dark brown tom

Cederheart- dark grey tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur; blind in one eye

…

**_WindClan:_**

**Leader:** Onestar- Brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Harespring- Brown and white tom

**Medicine Cat:**Kestrelflight- Mottled grey tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Juniperpaw- Former kittypet; fox-red she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest/paws

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsetail- Very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Weaslefur- Ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- Grey tom with dark paws

Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowtail- light grey she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Boulderfur- large pale grey tom

Furzepelt- grey and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

_None _

**Queens:**

Sunstrike- tortishell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

**_Sunstrike:_**

Stonekit- pale brown tom with blue eyes

Rosekit- tortishell she-kit with yellow eyes

**_Sedgewhisker:_**

Fallingkit- tortishell she-kit with green eyes and white paws

Jumpingkit- big white tom with blue eyes and a ginger tail tip

**Elders:**

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- grey tabby tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

…..

**_RiverClan:_**

**Leader:** Mistystar-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Graymist- pale grey tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light grey tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark grey she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Sneezenose- grey and white tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom **Apprentice: Podpaw**

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice: Curlpaw**

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Rushtail- small light brown tabby she-cat

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Mosspelt- tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Whisperkit- pale grey she-kit with amber eyes

Songkit- pale ginger she-kit with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flightpaw- brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes **Mentor: Sneezenose**

Hopepaw- pale grey she-kit with blue eyes **Mentor: Petalfur**

Podpaw- light brown tom with green eyes **Mentor: Grasspelt**

Curlpaw- ginger-and-white she-kit with green eyes and curled ears **Mentor: Hollowflight**

**Elders:**

Dapplenose- mottled grey she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

…..

Brambleclaw took a nervous look at the moonpool, glancing at Jayfeather. The blind grey tom let out a loud sigh.

"It's time" he said after a long wait. Brambleclaw dipped his head in response, although he knew his former foster son could not see it. He lay down and nervously lapped the water.

_"Well, this is it"_ He thought. _"Time to receive my nine lives!"_

…..

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, seeing a strangely familiar pale ginger she-cat. Her yellow eyes glowed warmly at him.

"Goldenflower!" He exclaimed happily, trying to resist the urge to run to her. She walked towards him happily, and touched her nose to his.

"With this life I give you love" She whispered. "Use it as much as you can"

Brambleclaw felt the warmth of this life ripple through him. It felt nice…. He hoped the other did as well, although he strongly doubted it. He suspected that some of the other lives would hurt like Scourge's claws.

He looked around and noticed several cats; some of them he knew, but others were strangers.

Brambleclaw saw a tiny black tom walk up to him, his blue eyes shining.

"My name is Tadpole" The tiny kit said, courage in his voice. "I am your half-brother. Tigerstar is my father, and Hawkfrost and Mothwing are my younger siblings. At least, Mothwing is….. I disowned Hawkfrost a long time ago"

It hurt Brambleclaw to hear the pain in Tadpole's voice. He watched as he reared up on his back paws to touch noses.

"With this life I give you selflessness, for without it a clan is weak."

Pain surged through Brambleclaw's body at this new life. He knew that this little tom was never in a clan himself, yet he was wise to know so much.

_"I wonder if he watched his siblings from StarClan, and tried to save Hawkfrost from our father's evil…"_ Brambleclaw thought as the last of the pain was fading away. Tadpole bowed his head to his older brother, and scampered to a cat he recognized as Sasha.

Next, a black she-cat with piercing green eyes stepped forward.

"Hollyleaf" He said, pain filling his voice.

"Hello Brambleclaw…. It is good to see you" she responded.

"With this life I give you forgiveness….You will need it."

Brambleclaw raked his claws against the ground as he felt Hollyleaf's life rush through him. He briefly wondered if it meant he should forgive Squirrelflight.

_"All she was trying to do was save Leafpool and her kits. She never meant to break my heart"_ He realized, watching Hollyleaf step away.

"Tell Crowfeather I forgive him." Hollyleaf said sadly. "Leafpool already knows I forgive her…. I just need him to know that I forgive him as well.

"How?" Brambleclaw asked. He had no reason to go into WindClan camp just to deliver a message to one of their warriors about his deceased daughter that he barely knew.

"You will get your chance soon enough" Hollyleaf replied, walking over to her uncle, Eaglekit, to sit next to him.

Brambleclaw looked at her sadly. He only wished that she would have lived longer.

He recognized the next two cats as Snowkit and Swiftpaw.

"With this life we give you tolerance." Swiftpaw said.

"To tolerate kits chasing your tail, apprentices disobeying their mentors, warriors breaking the code, queens letting their kits do stupid things, and elders being needy." Snowkit added cheerfully.

Brambleclaw tensed his muscles. This life was more painful than the others combined. Perhaps this is what Swiftpaw felt when he wasn't made a warrior, or Snowkit when he and his sister teased him for not being very good at playing when they were kits. His heart sank.

"I'm sorry… both of you. Swiftpaw, you should have been a warrior… Snowkit…"

"S'all right" Snowkit said, feeling more cheerful than ever.

"Being an apprentice is just as important as being a warrior!" Swiftpaw said.

Brambleclaw smiled as the two bounded off. Two silver she-cats replaced where they were standing.

"Feathertail!" He said happily when he saw his would-be foster sister.

"Hello Brambleclaw! This is my mother, Silverstream!" Feathertail said proudly.

"With this life we give you compassion. Use it to protect your clan as if they were your own kits."

Brambleclaw expected this life to be painless, and he wanted it too. He needed a break from all the pain and heartbreak associated with the past lives. Instead, it was just as painful as all the other lives.

Silverstream looked at him with sympathy. "Do not worry, little one. You only have four more lives left."

Feathertail touched noses with him before following her mother.

Another pair of kits bounded up to him.

_"Apparently I'm getting my lives from pairs now."_

"Our names are Nightkit and Mistkit. We are your aunts, and Tigerstar's sisters. We are very disappointed in him…. But now we have a brave leader to look up to. One he could have been, but never was…" They said. Occasionally they would take turns saying the words, but they usually spoke simultaneously.

"With this life we give you honor. Use it to make yourself a leader your clan can be proud of" They said.

Brambleclaw almost collapsed to the ground with this life. It was very powerful, and painful, but his new sense of honor kept his head high in the air.

The next cat was Yellowfang, the old ThunderClan medicine cat. He remembered hearing from the elders as a kit that her death may have saved his life. He was so young then that he couldn't remember, but he felt eternally in debt to her.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to make the right choice….yet what ultimately matters is that you follow your own heart." Yellowfang said.

Brambleclaw felt relief flood through him. This life, while painful, wasn't as painful as the others.

He dipped his head in thanks as Yellowfang walked over to where Raggedstar and two tiny she-kits were standing; one who looked like Yellowfang, and a smaller one who looked like Raggedstar.

The next cat was Bluestar, a former leader of ThunderClan. Her daughter, Mosskit, watched with wide eyes.

"With this life I give you loyalty and justice. Use it, but wisely." She explained. "A little justice is a good thing, but too much can be dangerous"

Brambleclaw collapsed this time, wanting it to end. He reminded himself that he only had one life left, and stood up. He saw his nephew, Flametail, whose eyes were glowing at him warmly, but he knew that his final life would come from a different kind of fire.

"Brambleclaw- my brave apprentice and loyal deputy. I know you'll make a fine leader." Firestar purred.

"Th-thank you…" He stuttered, standing in awe at Firestar. He looked even more powerful than he did during his fight with Tigerstar, which was saying something. He looked so young, compared to the aging ginger tabby he saw during the dark forest battle.

Firestar smiled at him warmly. "With this life I give you courage and faith in StarClan. Brambleclaw, I am sorry for doubting your loyalty; once as a kit and early apprenticeship, and once when you received the prophesy from StarClan. I have even doubted you after that, but now all my doubts have been removed."

"I now great you by your new name. You are no longer Brambleclaw, but Bramble_star_. We now welcome you as the new leader of ThunderClan.

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" The StarClan cats yelled.

**…**

**So how was it? I personally think I could have done better, but this is just an introductory chapter, and I haven't been writing for very long so….. it was kind of hard to write 9 lives ceremonies. If I made any mistakes, PLEASE let me know. I'm very nervous about this story because I don't think that I'm capable of writing for such a large fandom yet (by large, I'm meaning the amount of characters and books). I asked my friend Kristen for some advice on writing this, since she seemed to be a pretty big fan of the series. She thought it would be okay to have Nightkit and Mistkit give him a life, but really I want your opinions. And I think having Tadpole give him a life was a little weird, but I really liked the little guy and, honestly, I just wanted to show that he and Sasha were in StarClan, and have him be cute while doing it. I was going to have Flametail give him a life, but I ran out of lives, so I just had to mention him. I was also considering Mousefur, Ferncloud, Whitestorm, and Lionheart, but I guess these lives are okay too. **

**Sorry if the nine lives seem rushed….. I've only been on this site for about….. 6 ½ moons or something like that….. So I'm still improving as an author. If you think this is bad, you should read my first story! If there's anything about this story that seems weird, or should be changed, PLEASE let me know! I want to make this story as good as I can….. Wow, 13 pages on Microsoft Word! This is a new record! ****J.**

**Well, on my other stories I usually have a daily quote…..**

_"There greatest artistic achievement is learning to spell their own names…. All hail the royal retards" -_My best friend about a group of jerks at her school.

** So, here's one! Well, don't forget to review! Please no flames though. There called flames for a reason(they burn...). (Note: My ending sign is a mix of Warriors, Teen Titans, and Spectrobes)**

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	2. ThunderClan's New Warrior

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try to update weekly from now on.**

**This chapter takes place a couple days after Bramblestar gets his nine lives.**

**Reviews!**

**PeppermintFly: Thanks for the compliment. I tried to make it sound like it would in the books. I never abandon my fanfictions… I just take unplanned temporary hiatuses.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own warriors. Never have, Never will.**

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, soon feeling panicked. Why was he not in the warriors den?!

He then remembered that Firestar lost his last life, and that he was now Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. He got up, shaking the dust from his pelt. He stepped outside of his den, and looked over the ledge. He glanced around, looking for his deputy, Squirrelflight.

He finally spotted her, coaxing her mother, Sandstorm, to eat a mouse. Firestar had been Squirrelflight's father, and Sandstorm's mate, so they naturally both felt more grief for him than the other cats, even though they all grieved. Firestar had been the leader for countless seasons. It made Bramblestar feel old, thinking about how he was an apprentice when Firestar received his nine lives. Firestar's other daughter, Leafpool, emerged from the warrior's den, padding over to join her son Jayfeather at the entrance of the medicine cat den. They talked for a couple of seconds before Leafpool nodded her head and left camp.

Bramblestar leapt from the edge of the leader den and walked to the fresh kill pile.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing Sandstorm looked as if she hadn't groomed herself in ages.

"Firestar…." She whispered.

"Is in StarClan now" Squirrelflight said soothingly. "He will be fine, in the paws of our warrior ancestors. Did he give you a life, Bramblestar?"

"Really, I'm not supposed to mention it, but, he did." Bramblestar said, licking Sandstorm's ear comfortingly.

"Why did he have to die…" She whispered, still trembling.

"Mother, you need to eat something…" Squirrelflight whispered, pushing the mouse towards her. "You haven't eaten anything since his death."

Jayfeather padded up to them.

"Sandstorm, as your medicine cat, I order you to eat something! You can't go on without having SOMETHING to eat. Firestar  
wouldn't be happy to see you refusing a juicy mouse…"

"I don't care!" She wailed.

"Look at Dustpelt." Squirrelflight said, pointing her tail to Sandstorm's best friend. "He lost his mate as well, but he hasn't given up the will to live."

"He still has his kits! I only have you two… You'll be busy with your duties as deputy, and Leafpool might as well go back to being a medicine cat again." Sandstorm wailed.

Dustpelt walked up to her, sadness clouding his eyes. "But they'll always be your kits, Sandstorm. Nothing will ever change their love for you…" he said, glancing at his son, Spiderleg. "It's something that a few cats take for granted."

Dustpelt looked at Bramblestar. "I would like to join the elders. I am aware that, other than Purdy, I am the oldest cat in this entire clan, and I am starting to feel it as well. Graystripe wishes it as well. And his mate wishes to go with him." He said, nodding to Graystripe and Mille.

"How many seasons have you lived?" Bramblestar asked Millie.

"I'm a bit younger than you are…" she told Bramblestar anxiously. "But I wish to go wherever Graystripe goes."

"That is fine." Bramblestar said. "While we're at it" he paused, and then said loudly "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE READY TO RETIRE!"

Cloudtail stepped forward "Me and Brightheart were discussing it. I would like to retire. Brightheart and Sorreltail agreed that one of them would stay a queen to keep Daisy company, but they haven't decided which one."

Bramblestar leapt onto the highledge, his pelt bristling. He did not think that his first job as a leader would be to retire cats.

"I suppose I would like to retire as well…. There just isn't any use being a warrior without Firestar…" Sandstorm mumbled.

Bramblestar nodded his head, but felt a pang of guilt. Several senior warriors were retiring, leaving him with younger, less experienced warriors. Most of his warriors now had never seen the forest where he grew up.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge for a clan meeting."

The cats gathered, looking at him anxiously. Molepaw and Cherrypaw's paws tingled with excitement, hoping it was their warrior ceremony. Lilykit and Seedkit looked anxious as well, hoping it was the day they were made apprentices. Bramblestar ignored the fact that the nursery's five kits had made an appearance. He looked around, but couldn't find Leafpool. Jayfeather must have asked her to find some rare herbs.

"Dustpelt, Graystripe, Millie, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail, is it your wish to join the elders."

"It is"

"It is"

"It is"

"It is"

"I suppose it is…." Sandstorm sulked. Bramblestar felt sympathy surge through him. He could not bear the thought of losing Squirrelflight like Sandstorm had Firestar.

"StarClan thanks you for your service to ThunderClan. May you have a peaceful rest before joining StarClan." Bramblestar said.

"Dustpelt! Graystripe! Millie! Sandstorm! Cloudtail!" The cats called.

He looked at Lilykit and Seedkit, realizing that they were about six moons old. He looked at Sorreltail questioningly. She nodded her head happily.

"Today, we also make two new apprentices!" He announced.

"Us!?" Seedkit asked happily.

"Who else!" Lilykit said.

"Come here." Bramblestar said. He remembered talking to Firestar about mentors for the two lively kits, and had already talked it over with the two chosen cats.

"Lilykit, are you willing uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" He said.

"I do!" She yelled excitedly.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor shall be Hazeltail."

Hazeltail blinked warmly at the young she-cat who raced forward to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Seedkit, are you willing to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" He said.

"I do." She yelled, but with more calmness in her voice.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor shall be Mousewhisker.

Seedpaw walked up to Mousewhisker, touching the big tom's nose.

"Lilypaw, Seedpaw. Lilypaw, Seedpaw." The clan shouted.

He then noticed Leafpool entering the tunnel, followed by a very dark grey tom. He noticed her whispering something to him encouragingly. Bramblestar then recognized the tom as Leafpool's former mate, Crowfeather.

"Greetings Leafpool…. Crowfeather."

The clan turned their heads towards the newcomers. Some-cat even hissed.

"I come in peace…." Crowfeather said. "One of WindClan's own warriors tried to murder me…" sadness filled his voice "They thought they killed me…. Heathertail found me dying under a bush on the moorland. Kestrelflight saved my life, but Onestar told me to hide in another clan until we found out who did it. He said that, if I wished, I could stay there, but he figured that there would be more trouble if I stayed in WindClan." He looked at Bramblestar nervously. "Can I please stay here…. It will only be until we rid the clans of that traitor."

"Well?" Berrynose said.

"Are we really going to let a WINDCLAN cat join our ranks?" Spiderleg asked.

"I say we let him in…" Leafpool said nervously.

Lionblaze looked at him, and Jayfeather's blind blue eyes seemed to see him as well.

"I forgive you. You may join if you wish." Jayfeather grumbled.

Lionblaze studied his face for any sign of betrayal. "You have my forgiveness and approval as well." He finally said.

Bramblestar looked at him again. "I agree." He finally stated. "ThunderClan had more deaths from the battle than other clans, and if he is traitorous, we can always cast him out."

Most cats nodded their heads in respect, although a few, namely Spiderleg, Dustpelt, and Berrynose growled. Brightheart curled her tail around her kits. Cinderheart nervously moved closer to Lionblaze. He remembered that yesterday, his first day of being a leader, they announced Cinderheart was having kits. Apprentices scooted closer to their mentors. Most of the non-clan born cats, he noticed, didn't seem to think that anything was wrong with a cat changing clans like that. Bramblestar let out a sigh. He knew that, as a leader, he couldn't refuse to help a cat or clan in need unless it was a threat to his own clan.

"Well…." Bramblestar said. "Crowfeather, until we gain your complete trust and loyalty, Leafpool is to keep an eye on you. Is that understood Leafpool?"

"Yes Bramblestar" Leafpool said, brushing her pelt against Crowfeather's.

"Now that that is taken care of, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, take your new apprentices to see the territory."

"But we wanted to start learning our battle moves…" Lilypaw squeaked.

"Not right now Lilypaw. I promise I will give you battle training tomorrow." Hazeltail said.

"Can we leave right now?" Seedpaw asked calmly.

"Of course." Mousewhisker said, helping his sister heard the two rambunctious apprentices to the camp entrance.

"Come on Crowfeather, I'll show you around camp." Leafpool said encouragingly.

"Alright..." Crowfeather mumbled. Bramblestar felt sorry for him; he realized that the attack must have changed something about him. He was much more shaky than he had been when he saw the warrior last.

Bramblestar shook his head. He knew that if he was the one changing clans after being attacked by his own clan, he would be a nervous wreck as well.

He saw the new elders and apprentices making their nests in the Elder's Den and Apprentice Den. He jumped down from the highledge, letting the breeze ruffle his fur. He saw Squirrelflight beckon him with her tail.

"Yes Squirrelflight?" He asked.

"Last night I had a dream… I was meaning to tell you about it, but you were still asleep when I woke up, and Leafpool informed me that Sandstorm hadn't eaten anything… you know the rest." Squirrelflight looked at her paws embarrassed.

"What happened, Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar asked, trying to be patient.

"I saw a fighting two black shadows, and one leapt at me. I could only see that it was a cat. Then…"

"Go on.." Bramblestar said, tired of the kit tale he was hearing.

"Then… Spottedleaf saved me. As if she was still alive. And then she started fading again, and said something odd. "The clouded breeze shall cover the stars, and the storm will fade, only to strengthen at the pool of wind. The bird and lion will defeat the tiger, but peace may not return without a price…" What does it mean?"

"I don't know… Have you asked Jayfeather? Leafpool?"

"They said we shouldn't try to interpret it, because of what happened with… Firestar…" she mumbled, thinking of her father. Bramblestar wrapped his tail around her.

"But why would Spottedleaf be in your dream? She's gone, Squirrelflight. Maybe you just wanted one last prophecy from her, and you only imagined it." Bramblestar said.

"Maybe…." Squirrelflight meowed.

**…..**

**Okay guys, I did the best I could, but it didn't end quite how I wanted it to. I might write a One-Shot later about how Leafpool found Crowfeather, but I don't think I will right now. It will probley be something exclusive to my Deviantart account or something like that. Anyways, if you read the prologue, you'll probley already know about Cinder and Lion's kits… I'm planning to take that out of the allegiances later so newer readers don't instantly know their names and stuff like that.**

**Also, I realized that I put Beetlewhisker in the allegiances…now I feel stupid.**

**I'm sorry if Sandstorm fans don't like her acting insane, but it has a part in the plot. And don't worry, Sandstorm IS a major character, and not just because of her insanity. Think about Spottedleaf's destiny, people. To SAVE Sandstorm. That means that Sandstorm still has a purpose.**

**Quote of the day!**

_My mom (quizzing me on my states): What state is that?_

_Me (doesn't know the answer): Um…. Brittan?_

**It's in script format because it has two lines… I normally wouldn't do that.**

**And yes, I do know that Brittan is not a state. I just didn't know the answer and tried to make a joke. I was going to say Canada later, but I didn't have any more I didn't know.**

**If the quote somehow offends you, then I didn't mean for it to.**

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	3. The Gathering

**Hi again! Sorry for the small break. I'm back, and you get TWO updates today. And you get to meet Cinderheart's kits in the second update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**…**

Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, leading out Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit.

"Bramblestar, I was visiting the kits when they told me something… interesting. Snowkit? Would you like to tell Bramblestar what happened?"

Snowkit nervously licked his fluffy white pelt.

"Well, Leafpool was taking Brightheart out of camp for a little walk so she could help her find some herbs for Jayfeather, and told us that since we were so well behaved for our age we could come too. But when we started walking I found this little hole in the ground, and it was filled with these tiny birds… they actually looked more like really really little monsters, but Dewkit insisted they were birds." The tiny kit squeaked.

"Amberkit? What do you think they were?" Bramblestar asked. He knew that Cloudtail and Brightheart's smallest kit was usually better at describing things than her brothers.

"I dunno. They were yellow and black and they had stripes, and they made this buzzing noise. Then Leafpool told us to get outta there as quick as we could, and that they would have to report it to ya." Amberkit said. "But then…"

She was interrupted when Brightheart and Leafpool padded up to them.

"The kits found some bees" Brightheart said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes they were just telling me" Bramblestar said.

"Bees? What are Bees?" Dewkit asked.

"Those little birds or monsters… those are bees." Squirrelflight said.

"Oh, that makes sense" Snowkit said.

"Be careful, though. Their stings hurt." Leafpool said.

Bramblestar's eyes widened.

"Leafpool! Shouldn't you be watching Crowfeather!"

"Lionblaze asked him to keep Cinderheart company while he was on a hunting patrol I assigned him to with Ivypool." Squirrelflight said.

Crowfeather walked out of the nursery and sat next to Leafpool.

"How's Cinderheart doing?" Leafpool asked.

"She's doing well. What makes you so worried; she's still a moon away from kitting."

"Yes, but… I can't help but worry. These are our son's kits, too."

Crowfeather only shrugged "It's not like it will be different from any other queen. She and the kits will be perfectly safe.

"I know, but its Leaf-Fall now, so her kits will still be in the nursery during Leaf-Bare."

Bramblestar left them to gossip. He saw Lionblaze walk into the camp carrying two voles and a robin in his jaws.

Cinderheart, who was standing at the nursery entrance, purred. "I guess the prey jumped into your mouths today, didn't it."

Lionblaze nodded his head in response, setting his catch on the fresh-kill pile. Ivypool soon emerged, carrying a plump rabbit and a mouse.

"Not bad today." Ivypool said. "Pretty good for the beginning of Leaf-Fall. So, who's going to the gathering?" She asked him.

Bramblestar thought for a second. He knew he needed to leave a couple senior warriors at camp so they could defend it, in case WindClan was planning something with Crowfeather.

"Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Their mentors, Cloudtail, Dovewing, Ivypool, Rosepetal, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, and Poppyfrost. Also, I want Bumblestripe, Birchfall, and Foxleap."

"For what?" Snowkit squeaked.

"The Gathering" Bramblestar told him

"Can't I go?" Dewkit wailed.

"Of course not, Mousebrains. We're not six moons old yet!" Amberkit exclaimed "But I wish we could go!"

"It will be your turn in five moons" Brightheart promised them, leading them back to the nursery.

Bramblestar padded to his den and took a nap until it was time for the gathering.

…..

Bramblestar walked around the island for a second, looking for his sisters. Although he wanted Tawnypelt, Mothwing would probley like to talk to him as well.

"Well if it isn't Bramble_star_" a voice said.

"Tawnypelt!" He exclaimed, running over to meet her.

"I'm so glad to see you." She mumbled.

Bramblestar noticed that Blackstar and Onestar were ready to start, with Mistystar talking to Harespring and Applefur encouragingly.

He passed Lionblaze talking to Heathertail, but couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"That's great news Lionblaze! I can't wait to see them when they have their first gathering!" Heathertail exclaimed. "Actually, I'll see them sooner than that. Onestar wants me to visit ThunderClan Camp every so-often and check on Crowfeather." She whispered.

"Yeah, Cinderheart can't wait. I don't blame her, I can't either."

"They'll be the best warriors and queens in ThunderClan; I know it."

Bramblestar passed them, jumping on a branch of the tree, and Mistystar jumped on after him.

"How's everything been, being leader and all?" She asked.

"Easier than I thought it would be. I'm a little nervous though."

Mistystar nodded her head. "I was too. I thought RiverClan would never think of me like they did Leopardstar. Don't worry about it, things get a lot better after the first few moons."

He noticed that the clans had finally sat down, awaiting announcements.

"Would you like to go first?" Onestar asked Blackstar.

"ShadowClan has been doing very well since the battle! Littlecloud has also recovered from the death of his apprentice, and now has a new one, Speckledpaw, who is here tonight."

"Speckledpaw!" the cats shouted. Speckledpaw held his head high at the sound of all the cats cheering his name.

"Our deputy, Rowanclaw, has retired to the elders den. Applefur has taken his place."

"Applefur!"

Applefur licked her paw nervously.

"We have five new apprentices: Treepaw, Wolfpaw, Sparrowpaw, Dewpaw, and Mistpaw. Their mentors are Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Marshtail, Ratscar, and Snowbird."

"Treepaw, Wolfpaw, Sparrowpaw, Dewpaw, Mistpaw!" They shouted.

"We also have some new kits." He added, nodding his head to Onestar.

"We as well have a new medicine cat apprentice… a Kittypet named Berry helped us recently, and has returned to WindClan with hopes of being Kestrelflight's apprentice. She is now known as Juniperpaw."

"A KITTYPET! WindClan is turning into ThunderClan, with all of its KITTYPETS!" shouted some-cat. Several others joined him.

Juniperpaw shyly scooted closer to Speckledpaw, who licked her ear.

Squirrelflight hissed. "You fox-hearts! Have you not forgotten that Firestar, the leader who died SAVING your pathetic lives, was a kittypet! Do you DARE dishonor his spirit in StarClan! Look at the clouds, almost covering the moon! StarClan is ANGRY with you, fighting at a gathering! FOR SHAME!"

The cats quieted down, looking at their paws in embarrassment. Juniperpaw let out a whimper.

"All because of me…" Bramblestar heard her whisper. Speckledpaw licked her ear again. He felt sorry for the young cat, but knew he had to pay no attention to it.

"We have new kits, and one of our warriors, Owlwhisker, has decided to retire to the elders den because he lost his foot in a fox-trap." Onestar continued, glaring at the other cats  
for questioning the new apprentice. "We have lost one of our warriors mysteriously, and he doesn't appear to be anywhere near here. I can't even find his scent. His mother, Ashfoot, retired to the elders den out of sadness, and Harespring is our new deputy."

"Harespring!" the cats shouted.

Onestar secretly nodded to Bramblestar.

Mistystar looked at Bramblestar, her eyes glittering happily for the new leader.

"I can go last, so you get the least awkward spot" She said, nudging him with her tail. He smiled at her, looking at the clans, gathered together under the truce of the full moon.

"As many of you already know, Firestar died bravely in the battle against The Dark Forest. One of our elders, Mousefur, a queen, Ferncloud, and a warrior, Hollyleaf, died with him. StarClan honors their commitment to ThunderClan. I have received my nine lives from StarClan. I am now Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. Squirrelflight is my deputy."

"Bramblestar! Squirrelflight!"

"Brightheart had a new litter of kits; Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit. We have two new apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Their mentors are Hazeltail and Mousewhisker."

"Lilypaw, Seedpaw!"

Mistystar began her report.

"We have four new apprentices, Flightpaw, Hopepaw, Podpaw, and Curlpaw. Their mentors are Sneezenose, Petalfur, Grasspelt, and Hollowflight."

"Flightpaw, Hopepaw, Podpaw, Curlpaw!"

"One of our warriors, Robinwing, was killed by a fox yesterday. Reedwhisker, Hollowflight, and Curlpaw drove it off, and we later found its dead body; it had died from injuries, but luckily the warriors and very brave apprentice remained unscratched. Two of our queens have also kitted. This is the end of my report."

Bramblestar nodded his head, watching the cats resume talking for a little while. Reedwhisker was talking to the new deputies, giving them some pointers. Lionblaze continued talking to Heathertail. Juniperpaw and Speckledpaw were talking in hushed voices to each other, the older Medicine Cats questioning them about their training, with Willowshine especially making an effort. He noticed Mothwing teasing Jayfeather about not having an apprentice.

Reedwhisker dipped his head to the new deputies, and padded over to Hazeltail, talking to her briefly.

Onestar walked up to him.

"Did… Is Crowfeather in ThunderClan?" He asked.

Bramblestar hesitated for a moment.

"Yes"

Onestar nodded his head.

"Tell him we still have no advances on what happened. I hope that, with another medicine cat, things should be quicker… but StarClan remains silent. I wondered for a while if… it was something else…"

"I need to get my Clan back to camp…" Bramblestar said.

"Wait! Is it alright if I send Heathertail to check on him a couple times a moon?"

"Of course… but I assure you we are not keeping him prisoner."

"I wouldn't expect it from ThunderClan. That's why I sent him there first. It's quite odd, though. His mate and kit don't seem upset about it…"

"Well, I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to say, but it seems like he and Leafpool are getting along well." Bramblestar said nervously. He didn't know what Onestar's reaction to his warrior taking a ThunderClan mate again would be.

"I thought he might get back together with her." Onestar said.

Bramblestar sighed with relief.

….

"Cats of ThunderClan, it's time to leave!" Lionblaze's leader shouted. He got up quickly.

"Bye Heathertail… I'll see you soon!"

"You too Lionblaze!" Heathertail shouted. Lionblaze had dismissed the thought of being mates long ago, but he and Heathertail had been becoming close, and were now friends again. He knew that Cinderheart might be jealous, though. He reminded himself that Cinderheart was his mate, and about their kits.

"Lionblaze" a cruel, mocking voice said.

"Breezepelt…" Lionblaze said, keeping his cool.

"I just thought I'd let you know that MY father is dead… and remind you that he was NEVER your father…" He taunted.

_Oh, If only I could tell him about that hunting patrol we took… or the patrol on the ShadowClan border… He'd be laughing then!_

Lionblaze lifted his head a little higher, showing Breezepelt that his words had no effect on him.

"Well, the cat I THOUGHT was my father is leader. YOUR father is dead." He said, somehow managing to stay calm. He walked over to where the rest of his Clan was gathered. He saw Birchfall touch Applefur's nose, and walked behind him.

"Oh, we'll see about that…" a menacing voice seemed to tell him.

"I can't believe Applefur is deputy! We were such good friends as kits." Birchfall said happily.

Lionblaze nodded his head, not focusing. He knew that there was something suspicious about his half-brother, but he wasn't sure what it was.

**….. **

**There you go! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I tried to make it nice and long for you. You might want to remember the nest those kits found.**

**Daily Quote!**

_"Journalists, just like butchers, ballerinas, and people who clean up after horses, are bound to make mistakes." _Lemony Snicket, a Series of Unfortunate Events: The Vile Village.

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	4. Cinderheart's Kits

**Hi again! This chapter has a time skip of about 2 or 3 weeks. I also included a couple surprises in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**…..**

Bramblestar felt a paw nudging him quickly.

"Goldenflower, stop. I'll be up in a few moons…" He yawned in his sleep.

"Quick, get up you Mousebrain. Cinderheart is kitting!" He heard Squirrelflight meow urgently.

Bramblestar was wide awake.

"But she shouldn't for another quarter moon!" he said.

"Kits come when they come." Squirrelflight meowed.

He raced out of the Leader Den, and sat near the entrance of the nursery. Brightheart's kits were racing around camp excitedly.

Lionblaze ran out of the nursery.

"The first one is a tom!" He meowed excitedly.

"Are there more?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes…." He said.

"Then go back in there!" Crowfeather said sternly. "You're there for your mate the first kit; you're there for her for the rest."

Lionblaze nodded his head, running back into the nursery. Bramblestar heard the kit mewling; a good sign.

Leafpool walked out a few minutes later.

"Lionblaze insists on telling you it's a she-kit, and there's one more." Leafpool said.

She walked back into the nursery and poked her head out.

"Make that…"

"Another she-kit" Lionblaze said, running out. "And it's the last."

Lionblaze ran back into the nursery.

"Want to see them?" Leafpool asked Crowfeather. Crowfeather nodded.

"Come on." Squirrelflight said to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar followed the others in. Sorreltail and Brackenfur were already in there, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

The tom was by far the biggest. He had a striped dark ginger pelt that reminded Bramblestar of Firestar.

The first she-kit was a smoky grey color that looked almost black, and had a fluffier pelt that the other two; her tail fur especially was notable.

The final kit was a tiny little thing. She had a striped brown pelt, and a white chest and paws.

"What do you want to name them?" Lionblaze asked.

"Firekit for the tom." Cinderheart said. "And the she-kits…. Breezekit and Windykit?"

"They're perfect." Lionblaze said, brushing his muzzle against Cinderheart's.

"Breezekit?" Crowfeather said, unsure.

"I'm not naming her after Breezepelt, if that's what you think." Cinderheart said. "Her tail just looks like it's been in the breeze too long."

Crowfeather nodded, licking Breezekit's tiny gray head. She let out a mew of protest, but stopped when Cinderheart started licking her head instead.

Leafpool was telling Jayfeather what each of the kits looked like. He nodded his head happily for his brother.

He walked out of the nursery, watching other cats crowd around to see the new arrivals. He stopped at the elders den, where Sandstorm was laying.

"Sandstorm, do you want to see the new kits?" He asked. "Firekit looks just like Firestar."

"No, he will never be the real Firestar…." She yowled.

Bramblestar backed away, leaving the Elder's Den. The other elders were watching Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit.

He leapt onto Highledge, realizing something he needed to do.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting.

His clan soon was gathered.

"We welcome three new kits to ThunderClan; Firekit, Breezekit, and Windykit."

They all nodded their heads, knowing how important these kits were to Bramblestar. He noticed that Brightheart's kits were all in the nursery, trying to play with the new kits. He let out a purr, but then realized he had other things to do.

"Today we would also like to welcome two new warriors of ThunderClan."

Molepaw and Cherrypaw instantly realized that he was talking about them.

"Molepaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Moleclaw. StarClan honors your boldness and bravery. Cherrypaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty to what is right."

"Moleclaw, Cherrytail!" The cats meowed with excitement.

Moleclaw held his head up high. Cherrytail blushed, containing her excitement.

"Tonight, they shall sit vigil. This is the end of my meeting."

Moleclaw and Berrynose ran towards each other, while Poppyfrost and Cherrytail calmly walked and rubbed muzzles. Bramblestar smiled at this, walking to his den to rest. Suddenly, he noticed a ghostly tortishell and white she-cat looking at him sadly.

_Spottedleaf?_

**…**

**Oh, how clichéd, Spottedleaf has decided to make an appearance. Does that make Squirrelflight's prophesy true? Who knows? I, as the author, know, but other than that, no one else does. Next chapter will be in a different cat's perspective, I think. Either that or we're gonna get an update on Briarlight's health. I might also introduce a forbidden pairing. Maybe Heathertail could meet the new kits (Lion X Heather isn't the forbidden paring I'm introducing), but I'm not certain. You decide.**

**Either:**

**Briarlight **

**A bit of forbidden love**

**Or**

**Heathertail**

**It's your decision. If you don't decide, I'll pick one myself at random.**

**I will also continue the main story line. This is just for the filler part of the chapter.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	5. The Dove and the Tiger

**Hi again! I decided to give you TWO of the ideas: **

**Forbidden love and Briarlight**

**The other one, Heathertail, I will do later.**

**Also guys, I'm on Dark River now. JayXStick FOREVER! Lol, not really. It's just my favorite crack pairing.**

**SPOILER FOR THE FIC BUT IT'S AN EXPLAMATION FOR SOMETHIN IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Okay guys, the thing Toadstep finds is a wheelchair for cats. I know that they would never use a Twoleg thing, but StarClan knew it would only help and they lead him to it. If you don't like it, just let me know and I'll have Briarlight heal in some other way. She deserves to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**…..**

Bramblestar blinked, and Spottedleaf was gone.

"But…. I…" He shook his head. Maybe he had just WANTED to see Spottedleaf. He yawned, curling up next to Squirrelflight, letting sleep take him.

…..

(2 moons later)

Dovewing stood at the ShadowClan border, thinking for a moment. She remembered how she felt when she saw Ivypool and Bumblestripe sharing tongues while sharing a finch. She felt confused, yet she did know that she and Bumblestripe were not mates, and she didn't feel jealous at all, but she had felt like Bumblestripe was the cat for her only days ago. So there she sat, at the border, pondering why she had not felt jealous.

"Hello Dovewing." A voice said. She turned around and saw Tigerheart. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… just thinking." She hissed. Tigerheart took a few steps back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Dovewing sighed, finally turning to face him. "Nothing."

"Dovewing, don't lie. I can tell something is wrong with you." Tigerheart said.

Dovewing scowled at him. "Why don't you just go STAY in the Dark Forest? Huh?"

Tigerheart stared at his paws. "I was only trying to help you…"

Dovewing suddenly felt bad. All Tigerheart was doing was trying to help, and she was being rude to him. Even though she knew that he would be of no help to her, she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Okay, fine…. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just that I saw Ivypool and Bumblestripe sharing tongues, and didn't feel jealous. I'm just trying to figure out what I feel, and what I don't." She sighed.

Tigerheart crossed the border and sat next to Dovewing. She flinched as he started licking her ear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will become clear any day. Bumblestripe?"

"Oh, just a cat I liked."

"I'm hurt."

Dovewing turned to face him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because… I may or may not still like you."

The answer shocked Dovewing. She thought that, after everything that happened, Tigerheart wouldn't feel anything for her anymore.

"Meet me here tonight?" Tigerheart asked.

Dovewing hesitated for a moment, before giving her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask."

….

Jayfeather sat at the entrance to the medicine cat den, Leafpool sitting next to him.

"Jayfeather, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Leafpool finally asked.

Jayfeather paused, trying to make this a non-awkward as he could.

"Leafpool… I was wondering if you wanted to be my assistant." He said.

"Why?" Leafpool asked.

"It's not because I'm a useless blind kit, if that's what you're wondering." Jayfeather grumbled.

"No, I would have never thought that." Leafpool said. "You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. I just thought that… you know…. You would get an apprentice soon, and then they would be able to help you with anything."

"Oh, I talked to the kits this morning. Only one that paid any attention was Breezekit, and she was only paying attention because Lionblaze promised them that if they were good he would take each of them on a walk in the forest on a certain day, and it was her turn." Jayfeather said in his usual grumpy tone.

"Well, don't take Amberkit. She's been eyeing me like a piece of fresh kill, and I already talked to Bramblestar about mentoring her as my first warrior apprentice." Leafpool replied.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just want you as my assistant because you've been such a big help recently."

"I would be honored to." Leafpool purred, as Toadstep walked in.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! I think I figured out how to help Briarlight!" Toadstep yelled.

"You did?" Briarlight asked.

"Yeah! I had this dream from StarClan, and-"

"Slow down Toadstep." Leafpool said.

"Well, they said that in the abandoned Twoleg nest, there was something that could help Briarlight." He said. "I went there, and found this thing."

He exited and pulled in something that made a loud, unfamiliar noise.

"Leafpool, it is times like this that I need you for." Jayfeather said.

"How would that help me?" Briarlight asked in confusion.

"I think I know. I saw a Twoleg in one of those, only bigger, and other Twolegs would push it around. I think if we put Briarlight in there, she would be able to use her back paws, and eventually her spine would heal." Leafpool said.

The cats helped Briarlight into it, figuring it out slowly how it worked.

"What if it's dangerous?" Briarlight asked.

"StarClan wouldn't have showed me to it if it was. Besides, it was the only thing in the nest other than catmint." Toadstep said.

Jayfeather sighed. "Well, maybe it was only a normal dream. Cats have those, you know."

"Oh come on, don't be so bitter. I'll try it out." Briarlight promised Toadstep. He helped her stand up, and Jayfeather didn't hear her fall.

"Wow! I'm standing up again!" She shouted anxiously.

"I knew you could do it!" Toadstep said.

"Try walking." Leafpool said.

"I can't, my legs are too stiff." Briarlight said.

"Then try just using your front paw." Jayfeather said.

He heard a squeaking noise. It didn't sound anything like a mouse, so that was out of the question.

"This is amazing! Thank you Toadstep!" Briarlight said happily.

"Is she walking?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes! Go get Mille!"

Jayfeather walked out of the den, walking over to Millie, who was eating a water vole with Graystripe.

"I have some news for you… about Briarlight."

He could feel Mille and Graystripe tense up.

"I… I… Is she dead?" Mille said in horror.

"Come and see." Jayfeather said.

Mille and Graystripe followed him into the medicine cats den, where Leafpool and Toadstep were sitting with Briarlight.

"Briarlight! What is that on your legs?!" Mille said in horror.

"Toadstep found it… watch!"

Jayfeather heard the squeaking noise again.

"See! I can walk now! Leafpool says that if I leave it on, my leg will eventually heal!" Briarlight said in delight.

"This is a miracle! Thank you Toadstep!" Mille said.

"Thank you Toadstep." Graystripe repeated.

"It was nothing." Toadstep said. "StarClan sent me a dream about how to help her."

"Then thank StarClan!" Graystripe shouted.

Jayfeather heard the squeaking again as the cats raced out to find Blossomfall and Bumblestripe to tell them the news.

….

**Okay guys, I know it seems a little rushed. I tried, but I couldn't make it sound less rushed. I posted a new fanfic on Deviantart for a book called Runaway Twin. The fic is called Forever Bonded, and it's the very first Runaway Twin fanfic EVER. Sorry… I'm just really excited about writing it.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"She didn't shave her underarms… what chick doesn't shave her underarms!?" _Carly, ICarly.

**Yeah… one of ICarly's weirder moments…**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	6. Crowfeather

**Hi again! Sorry for such a late update. I tried, I really did. But I'm not going to attempt a double update like I normally do. Those don't usually work out well.**

**This chapter will get more into Crowfeather's head, and his thoughts about being in ThunderClan. I've been waiting for the perfect timing for this chapter, and I think it would be now. And we will see a little more of Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**…..**

"Crowfeather, I need to get some yarrow for Jayfeather. He only has a few leaves next. How it got so dangerously low, I will never know. Stay here until I get back…" Leafpool warned. "And don't even go to the dirt-place. Cats have been known to sneak out of there. They might get suspicious."

Crowfeather grumbled in response. He wished that he was home, in WindClan, but Onestar had insisted so that he didn't cause trouble in WindClan. The stupid furball didn't want to admit that he was on his last life, and it had made him timid enough to trust even ThunderClan, the Clan that Onestar had worked so hard to be rivals with.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I'll be right back." Leafpool said.

Crowfeather sighed. Leafpool had been trying her hardest to even be friends. Crowfeather wished things could be like they were before they returned from running away.

He couldn't help but watch Jayfeather as he sorted some herbs. It was hard for him to believe that he didn't notice their resemblance before. He supposed that he never had the chance. Nightcloud had always demanded his complete attention…

Nightcloud. He certainly didn't miss the bossy she-cat. He felt bad about leaving her and Breezepelt, but he was sure that they could manage. After all… no, he didn't want to think about the last time he saw them. His mother, Ashfoot, and his former apprentice, Heathertail, were really the only cats he missed that were special to him. And, of course, Heathertail came to visit and make sure he was alright in the strange Clan.

He sighed, looking at two of his son's kits, Firekit and Breezekit, tumbling around in a dusty patch of ground. He wished he could be as carefree as they were, free to make their own lives, not to be weighed down by past mistakes.

"Excuse me…" A tiny voice squeaked. He turned around to see Windykit, the frailest of the three kits, staring up at him with huge eyes.

"Yes…" He said awkwardly. He had never been good with kits. Accidents always seemed to happen when he was around them.

"Is it true that you're Lionblaze's dad?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." He said nervously. She laid down facing him, her tiny paws on top of his.

"Why do you act funny around Leafpool?" Windykit asked.

_StarClan this kit asks a lot of questions!_

"Well…" He gulped. It was a hard question to answer.

"Yes?" Windykit mewed.

"I guess I'm scared of the future. I know if things are the way they used to be, I won't want to go back to WindClan, my home." He finally said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Windykit said, licking one of her paws. "Then why don't you tell Leafpool? I'm sure you can figure something out.."

"If only it was so simple…" Crowfeather mumbled to himself.

"I guess I don't understand then. I'm only a kit, so you can't expect me to know everything. Just talk to her though. She might be more help than I am." Windykit suggested.

"Alright then. You win." He got up and stretched his legs. "Now go play with your siblings."

"But I'm too little! They'll squish me! They always do!"

Crowfeather thought for a moment.

"Try to get on the bottom then. Then you can attack them from there."

"Like this?" Windykit leapt at his stomach, clinging to the fur with her tiny claws.

"Perfect." He said, shaking the kit off. He noticed Leafpool returning with a clump of yarrow. He decided to take the kit's advice, but first…

He walked up to Bramblestar, who was sharing a mouse with Squirrelflight.

"Bramblestar, is it okay if I have an apprentice…"

"We'll see. Why ask?" Bramblestar asked.

Crowfeather glanced at Windykit, who was now tumbling around with her brother and sister.

"I have my eyes on the perfect one." He answered.

**…**

**Meh, I think I could've done better on this chapter. I've tried though, and this is as good as I can get it for now. Again, sorry for not updating. I would have waited and updated everything at once, but I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"We're gonna die" _My friend on a ride at the fair when it started making a weird noise.

**I really have to watch more T.V and movies, and read more books. I'm running out of real-life quotes too now.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
